Irritante
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. É o primeiro dia de Sasuke de volta a Konoha e ele já está com problemas com uma certa garota irritante...


**Irritante**

_Escrita por_ BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ (SasuSaku) One-shot. É o primeiro dia de Sasuke de volta a Konoha e ele já está com problemas com uma certa garota irritante..._

**o.O.o**

Definitivamente, Sasuke Uhiha não estava de bom humor naquele dia. Era seu primeiro dia depois que resolvera voltar a Konoha, e estava começando a se arrepender da sua decisão. Ele podia dizer que teve sorte de ser inocentado pela Hokage de todas as acusações que alguns chefes ANBU quiseram lhe infligir e ser aceito novamente na vila pelos anciões da Folha. Mas ao descobrir que continuava como um ninja de nível genin, enquanto todos os seus outros colegas de academia já eram chuunins ou até jounnins, seu humor piorara consideravelmente. Estar no mesmo nível do Naruto era humilhante, e ao invés de poder treinar para se livrar logo daquele inconveniente, a Hokage lhe dera uma pilha de papéis para responder e entregar junto com um relatório de todos os seus passos desde que deixara a vila para acompanhar o Orochimaru.

Mas o que mais o irritava naquele dia não era o relatório ou a pilha de questionários que tinha que responder, era estar preso naquela biblioteca e ser obrigado a olhar para a garota que lia compenetradamente sentada no sofá a alguns metros dele. Ela o vira muito bem quando pegara o livro que estava lendo agora e se dirigira àquele lugar logo na frente dele. Ela podia muito bem ter vindo falar com ele, e até se sentado na mesma mesa, como eles faziam quando ainda eram um time e ela era a encarregada dos relatórios das missões. Mas agora ela não falava mais com ele. Desde o dia em que ele deixara Konoha, ela nunca mais falara com ele. Mesmo depois de derrotarem juntos a Akatsuki e salvarem o Naruto, ela só se dirigia aos outros membros da equipe, nunca falara com ele diretamente. Humf... e ela um dia lhe disse que o amava...

Nos poucos minutos em que ela se sentara naquele sofá, ele percebera que não conseguia deixar de levantar os olhos para ela a cada meia dúzia de palavras que escrevia. Ela devia estar se divertindo, com o rosto escondido naquela merda de livro e insinuando as pernas daquele jeito. Droga! Por que ela tem que estar usando aquela saia curta? E desde quando a Sakura usa saia sem aqueles shorts colados nas pernas? E desde quando as pernas da Sakura ficaram tão interessantes?

Voltando sua atenção novamente para o relatório, ele começou a escrever mais uma frase sobre o tipo de treinamento que recebera enquanto estava no Som, mas um murmurinho vindo da direção onde Sakura estava o fez levantar os olhos novamente. Ela estava conversando com o Shikamaru. Mas alguém não tinha comentado que o Shikamaru estava interessado numa garota da Areia? Humf! O que aquela cabeça de espanador tem pra falar com a Sakura? E olha só o jeito com que ele olha para ela, com os olhos baixos, com certeza encarando aquelas pernas que ela insistia em deixar descobertas. E quando ela respondeu alguma coisa para ele, aqueles olhos maliciosos subiram apenas até a altura dos seios dela... Seios? Pera aí! Desde quando a Sakura tinha seios?

Ele baixou os olhos para a mesa mais uma vez, mas sem conseguir se concentrar novamente no seu trabalho. A Sakura que ele se lembrava era tão diferente daquela garota, sentada no sofá e conversando discretamente com aquele ero-baka. E o que era aquela sensação incômoda que ele sentia só de pensar em algum outro cara tendo os mesmos pensamentos que ele quando via aquelas pernas, ou reparava nos pequenos seios apertados pelo colete fechado até a altura do pescoço? E desde quando ele tinha algum tipo de pensamento com a Sakura?

Um latido fez seus olhos se levantarem rapidamente. Agora, além do Shikamaru, ainda tinha que se preocupara com o Kiba e o Shino. O que eles tinham para falar com a Sakura? E ei! O que aquele cachorro estúpido estava fazendo com ela? Como aquela bola de pêlos ousava deitar a cabeça no colo dela? E ela ainda parecia estar gostando! Sorrindo e passando a mão naquele animal idiota. Aff! Será que a Sakura era tão ingênua para não perceber que aquele garoto-lobo estava usando seu cachorro apenas dar em cima dela? Como ela podia cair num truque tão infantil? E aliás, quem permitiu a entrada de um cachorro na biblioteca? Ele ia dar um jeito naquilo...

Sasuke estava prestes a se levantar para reclamar da presença de um cachorro na biblioteca quando percebeu que Shikamaru, Shino e Kiba haviam se sentado numa mesa próxima e não ocupavam mais a atenção da Sakura, que voltou a esconder seu rosto atrás do livro que estava lendo. Mas seu alívio durou pouco tempo, pois logo Sai sentou-se ao lado dela. Humf! – ele pensou, analisando o jounnin. Como alguém podia achar os dois tão parecidos? Não havia nenhuma semelhança entre ele e aquele teme que nem sequer sabia expressar seus sentimentos direito... A Sakura nunca ia dar atenção àquele... Espera! Ela estava sorrindo? Sorrindo para aquela sua cópia mal feita? Será que ela não percebia que aquilo no rosto dele era um sorriso falso? Por que ela tinha que responder com aquele sorriso que antigamente era apenas direcionado para ele?

Por um breve momento, os olhos verdes desviaram-se do Sai e encontraram os dele. Assustados, desceram rapidamente para o livro aberto no colo dela, e ele resolveu voltar sua atenção para o que estava fazendo, não sem antes seus olhos se estreitarem ameaçadoramente para os olhos ao lado dos dela. Sai respondeu com um sorriso inexpressivo, mas Sasuke já estava fitando a esmo seus papéis, controlando-se para não levantar e arrancar aquele impostor dali.

- Sakura-chan!

Alguém chamando pela sua Sakura daquele jeito o fez levantar a cabeça para averiguar. Ah, não! Aquele Lee Rock ainda não tinha entendido que a Sakura jamais olharia para ele? Será que ele não desistia nunca?

Mas... mas... O que a Sakura estava fazendo? Tudo bem ela sorrir para o Sai, mas para o Lee também? Ela sempre odiou o sobrancelhudo, por que estava sorrindo e conversando educadamente com ele ao invés de gritar e bater nele como ela sempre fazia antes? E aquele esquisitão ainda se aproveitava que estava de pé e ela sentada para encarar o seios dela enquanto falava, como todos aqueles pervertidos que conversaram com ela antes. E o que estava acontecendo com Konoha? Será que mais ninguém tinha missões para cumprir? Tinham que todos tirar o dia livre para incomodar a Sakura?

Sasuke sentia que estava cada vez mais difícil se segurar para não ir até lá e dar uma boa lição em todos aqueles otários que achavam que podiam conquistar o coração da Sakura. Mas quem mais o irritava era a própria Sakura. Por que ela tinha que ser tão simpática com todos eles? Por que ela tinha que parar sua leitura e ouvir o que cada um tinha a dizer a ela com os olhos atentos e aquele sorriso no rosto. Era aquele sorriso que o incomodava. Ela não sorria assim para ele desde que eles se reencontraram. Ela não viera correndo para os braços dele como ele imaginara que ela faria. Ela não gritara o nome dele, nem derramara lágrimas por ele. Ela simplesmente o encarara com olhos tristes e impassivos, e até agora ele não entendia por que aquilo fazia seu coração parecer mais pesado.

- Ei! Mina-san!

O berro estridente que o tirara de seus pensamentos só podia ser do Naruto. Virou-se em direção à voz, mas seu amigo passou correndo por ele, sem nem notar sua presença, e parou na frente da Sakura e dos outros dois bakas que estavam com ela. O canto da sua boca se levantou no início de um sorriso ao imaginar o soco que o Naruto logo levaria assim que tentasse encostar na Sakura. E com a força que ele testemunhara que ela tinha agora, ele só podia lamentar pelo amigo...

Mas o leve sorriso em breve desapareceu, deixando Sasuke boquiaberto. O Naruto não só tinha se enfiando entre o Sai e a Sakura, mas praticamente arrancara o livro que ela estava lendo das mãos dela. E o que a Sakura fez? Continuou sorrindo... Desde quando ela deixava o Naruto se aproximar dela daquele jeito? Ela sabia o quanto o dobe era pervertido, e agora que ela estava bonita daquele jeito, ele devia estar ainda mais inconveniente com ela.

Bonita? A Sakura... bo... bo...bonita? Era a primeira vez que ele admitia aquilo para si mesmo, e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

Chega! Estava na hora de ele dar um basta naquilo! Afinal, Sasuke Uchiha estava de volta à Konoha, não estava? Já estava na hora de deixar algumas coisas bem claras...

Num único impulso, Sasuke levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam a sua volta. Ele percebeu os olhares de Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee e do Naruto – que estava tão abobalhado com a Sakura que só agora notara sua presença – enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao sofá perto da janela. A Sakura também o acompanhava com o olhar, os olhos verdes ficando cada vez mais arregalados enquanto ele se aproximava. Quando chegou na frente dela, ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a se levantar e colocou a outra mão livre em suas costas, aproximando-a ainda mais dele. Quando ela abriu a boca para reclamar, ele a calou encostando os seus lábios nos dela.

Ela tinha lábios quentes e deliciosos, e ele os explorou avidamente enquanto ela respondia timidamente ao beijo. Aquilo o deixava com ainda mais desejo, e ele a abraçou mais forte, para que seus corpos se aproximassem mais. Quando a soltou, sentiu que ela titubeava, e as bochechas dela estavam avermelhadas, combinando com o cabelo rosado. Ele decidiu que ela ficava ainda mais interessante quando a deixava sem graça e, encarando os olhos verdes ainda arregalados, disse:

- Sakura, essa sua mania de sorrir para todos esses bakas é... – ele parou por um instante, procurando a palavra certa, até que finalmente continuou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – ... irritante.

Não esperou para ver a reação dela. Simplesmente deu meia volta e começou a caminhar em direção à sua mesa, as mãos enfiadas no bolso e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Sabia que todos a sua volta estavam boquiabertos, não importava se agora olhavam para ele ou para a Sakura. Pronto, já havia deixado seu recado. Agora ele sabia que aqueles bakas não se meteriam com a sua Sakura...


End file.
